Solo es una cuestión de hoy
by Aggi345
Summary: Un chico llamado Mathias encuentra a una rara niña llamada Agidel que lo odia con su alma ella es amiga de Emily y Valentina (o Valita)


Bueno,comenzaré, Mathias Køhler se encontraba como siempre,molestando a Thomassen,hasta un que en un instante entraron 3 jóvenes:Agidel,Emily y Valenttina,Agidel dijo:

-Y..bueno si alguien quiere inscribirse está bien los esperaremos enla sala 102!,vengan todavía hay vacantes-dijo seriamente

-Esperamos que asistan todos!-sonriente dijo Emily

-Emm..Hola-Dijo Valenttina

Y se fueron Mathias no escuchó nada,Thomassen dijo:

-Por qué tendríamos que escuchar a niñitas 3 grados menores que nosotros?!-dijo molesto

ía ser divertido-sonrío levemente Mathias

Arthur,el presidente de clase dijo:

-Por favor acojamos a nuestros compañeros de 7° grado!con ánimo pertencen a nuestra institución!-y suspiro despúes

-Acaso esas no eran las niñas que vinieron por las inscripciones al bingo solidario?-preguntó Thomassen.

-Pues..Creo que sí!será divertido!-Dijo Mathias.

Eso es lo que tú crees ,Mathias,será aburrido estar rodeado de bebés!-Dijo Thomassen

Entonces a la aula se presentaron 31 jóvenes al salón y el presidente dijo:

-Es un gusto poder trabajar junto a ustedes-Un poco nervioso

Luego tenían que tomar asientos y Emily se sentó junto a Kiku,Valenttina junto a Elizabeth y Agidel no encontarba en nungún lugar asiento,todos estaban ocupados,Entonces pensó que se tendría que sentar sola en el banco de al fondo del salón,hasta que la profesora dijo a los alumnos:

-Alguien querrá concederle el asiento a está chiquilla?-tomo aire y se fue

Yo lo haré!-Sonriente dijo Mathias

Uh?-Dijo Agidel-Pero tu estás con Thomassen,¡Maldición!,Qué estás pensando?!

Que linda!-pensó-Es igual que Arthur jejeje.

Agidel caminó lentamente hacia el asiento de Mathias,un poco nerviosa fue,y se sentó en el piso al lado del banco de Mathias y la miro antentamente y le dijo:

-Hey! No quieres compartir asiento?-Dijo alegre

Q-qué?!-Agidel dijo sonrojada-E-está bien?

Y compartieron asiento todo el resto de la clase,Mathias le dijo:

-Pasa algo ,por qué esa carita?

-A ti que te importa,maldición!-Agidel contesto,como Romano(¿)

Tranquila!-Dijo Mathias

-Claro..-se sonrojó de nuevo

-Jajaja!-sonrío Mathias

En el recreo Agidel fue a la biblioteca a buscar libros sobre la 2° guerra mundial,le parecía interesante ese tema,estaba con Emily y Valenttina,hasta que llegó un tipo alto rubio y de ojos verdes y se sentóa estudiar con otro tipo de cabellera castaño claro, ojos azules y era muy alto se peleaban mucho,no paraban de pelear,Agidel miró al tipo rubio de ojos verdes y le dijo a Emily:

-Ese tipo es "_interesante"_ –sonrío,acción que no hacia constantemente

Y?..algo más?-preguntó Emily insistente

Ugh!no nada más!maldición!-Agidel contestó un poco molesta

Oh,mira allí viene el dánes!-dijo Valenttina

Mierda..estúpido Dánes!-dijo Agidel

Oye..q-quieres estudiar en mi casa Aggi-chan?-dijo un tipo moreno y de ojos verdes

C-claro,está bien!-Afirmo Agidel

Que bien!me alegro!-dijo el,se llamaba Antonio

OK!nos vemos mañana!-dijo él

Desde lejos miraba Mathias un poco triste y desepcionado entonces a Antonio se le cayó un papel que llevaba en su mochila y decía: _"Número de Aggi-chan "_,lo dío vuelta y decía el número de Agidel,a la salida Agidel debía irse con Antonio y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Antonio.

-Que lindo lugar,Antonio,traje mis cuadernos por si los necesitas!-sonrío Agidel

Los _necesitamos_ también estas aquí-rié levemente Antonio

Hehehe.. que gracioso!-Dice Agidel

Pero qué hace una niña de 3 grados menor que tu, idiota!-dijo Lovino V. insultado a Antonio

No! es un pequeño malentendido! Tranquilo Lovino!-Dijo Agidel

Entonces los 3 fueron a estudiar al cuarto de Lovino,:

-No entiendo nada-dijo Agidel

-Jo!, que graciosa!-dijo Agidel

-Oh,no! Son más de las 6:00 pm-Agidel dijo preocupada

Agidel se fue corriendo a su hogar pero empezó a llover, por allí se encontraba Mathias caminando hacia su casa con un paraguas y vio a Agidel y fue corriendo hacia ella :

-Estás bien,Agidel?

-Oh!, Maldición! q-qué te preocupa a-a ti?!

-Hehehe…que graciosilla

-Aggh!*se limpia un poco su camiseta*,Qué haces por acá,idiota?!

-Nada ,nada importante ,te llevo a mí casa?

-Ñee,no sé!s-solo déjame en paz!por favor!

En ese momento un tipo rubio de ojos verdes se había tropezado en medio de la lluvia.:

-*va corriendo hacia el tipo* Arthur! estás bien?!-dijo preocupada

-Agh,e-esto es el cielo?, dónde estoy?-Dijo Arthur

-Ñee!,pesas demasiado!-dijo tomándolo encima de su espalda

"_Y se fueron hacia casa de Mathias"_

**Pronto subiré el otro cáp!**


End file.
